


Relocation and Christening

by SereneCalamity



Series: We Are Far From Perfect (But We Are Worth It) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Dad Dick Grayson, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, handjob, kind of, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Dick has finally brought himself a new place, and Jason stops by.





	Relocation and Christening

**Author's Note:**

> So! I posted the last one, and I had a few people asking for more! And at first, I thought no, I already had enough going, but then I was like, fuck it. Haha. Obviously it's not going to have a regular updating schedule, but there will be more!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and this hasn't been edits.

Dick Grayson let out a heavy breath as he looked around the lounge of the apartment.

Even if he hadn't seen the rest of the apartment, he was sold just from being in this room alone.

The lounge was twice the size as the one back at his apartment, which had been a perfect size when it had just been _him_ living there, but now he had Raven Roth and Garfield Logan, it was getting far too cramped.

It was a corner place, so practically the whole two walls were all windows, letting light flood in, and Dick could just imagine how gorgeous it would be when it rained.

Of course, he would need to get the windows replaced with bullet-proof glass, but that was something that he had always gone in with knowledge of when looking for an apartment.

Maybe he was a bit cynical, and maybe he was a bit overprotective of Raven and Gar, but he didn't care; with how he had lived his life, there was no such thing as being too prepared.

"Did you want to see the bedrooms?" The older woman in an ill-fitting suit asked, looking up from where she had been tapping away on her phone, just as Donna Troy came back from down the hall, a wide smile on her face.

"It's beautiful, Dick, it's perfect," she announced.

She had been trying to get him to move ever since Raven had moved in, and that had been nearly eleven months ago.

When Gar had moved in, her and Kory Anders had just red-doubled his efforts.

He knew they were right.

The pair of them usually were.

So here he was, finally looking for a new apartment, planning on actually buying a place because Dawn Granger was insistant that he needed somewhere solid and permanent to plant his roots, rather than just signing up for month-by-month leases where he could bail as soon as he could.

Not that he had done that in a _long_ time.

He had Raven and Gar now.

They relied on him.

Dick let Donna take him through the three bedrooms, study and the bathroom of the apartment.

The master bedroom also had an en suite, which appealed, because sharing a bathroom with the two teenagers was an absolutely fucking nightmare.

He hadn't touched the money in the bank account that Bruce Wayne deposited monthly ever since he had left Gotham, but on the salary that he was getting from the Detroit PD, there was no way that he could afford to buy this apartment, especially given he was paying for Raven and Gar to go through a couple of courses to help them figure out what they wanted to do.

They both wanted to do something that would show off their powers, and he was trying to get it into their heads that they didn't want to make a spectacle of themselves.

So he told himself that he was doing it for _them_ , by touching the blood money from Bruce.

"Would you like to put in an offer?" The real estate agent asked, not looking particularly hopeful.

"Yes."

* * *

Five days off in a row was the longest time that Dick had had off work in a long time, but it wasn't as though they were a relaxing time, given they were packing up the old apartment—which had over two years of stuff, and in just under a year, Gar and Raven had managed to accumulate a lot of their own things—and then move into the new apartment.

Dick hadn't thought he was going to make things happen so quickly, but the end of the month on his old apartment was nearly up, so it made sense to move out before he needed to renew the lease, and the real estate agent was more than happy to push through the paper work with the owner of the new apartment as quickly as she could, and the next thing he knew, Dick actually _owned_ an apartment of his own.

Or, of _their_ own, because it was Raven and Gar's place as well.

"So...We're _sharing_ a room," Gar smirked as he stood in the doorway of the third bedroom. "Like _officially_?"

Dick had always told them to sleep separately; Raven on the single bed and Gar on the roll out on the ground, but he _knew_ they slept together, he just pretended that he didn't know.

"Yeah, your dad and I talked," Kory smirked as she nudged Dick's arm, and Dick just rolled his eyes. "We figure you guys are old enough. There's a double bed getting delivered tomorrow."

Raven's eyes widened from where she had just come out of the bathroom and heard the ass-end of the conversation.

"Really?" She asked, looking between Kory and Dick, as though her and Gar _didn't_ share a bed pretty much every night they were with Dick, and as though they _didn't_ share the pull out couch at Kory's whenever they were at her place or the mattress on the floor at Dawn and Hank Hall.

"Yup," Dick muttered, really not wanting to discuss it any further.

He'd accepted it, whatever, he could deal with it, but he didn't want to talk about it.

He walked off, heading back to the lounge, and he could hear Kory laughing behind him, probably at his expense.

Everything from their old apartment had been moved in, although Dick had also ordered some new furniture, like the double bed for Raven and Gar, another couch for the lounge, since the only one he had was a simple three person that was all that really fit in his old lounge, and a new set of kitchen chairs.

Dick's phone vibrated in the pocket of his sweatpants, and he pulled it out to have a look.

It was from _Jase_.

**Ya all in? Bruce said you used his money. LOL. FINALLY!**

Dick just rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back into his pocket without replying.

Jason Todd text like he was a fourteen year old kid.

It had been about a month since they had seen each other, which was definitely beginning to get on the longer side, but Dick had been working overtime on a case for the first two and a half weeks, and something had come up which had actually taken Jason and Bruce out of Gotham for a while, and so Dick wasn't sure when he was going to be back.

He wasn't just _easily_ going to admit that he was missing Jason, even if he knew it, Kory knew it, Raven knew it, Donna knew it...Even his new partner at work had grumbled that it seemed as though he needed to get laid after they pulled their tenth late night in a row.

Dick's phone vibrated again and he pulled it out straight away, knowing that it was Jason and unable to stop himself from checking what it said.

**Heyyy! Dickie Bird! Dont ignore me!**

Just to piss him off, Dick went to push his phone back into his pocket, but then it vibrated _again_ and he looked at it a third time.

**At the window old man**

Dick's head whipped up to look at the windows that surrounded the lounge, and they immediately landed on the shorter man with messy hair, smirking at Dick through the windows.

"Fucking hell," Dick muttered under his breath as he crossed the lounge, towards the doors that lead out onto the balcony. "Can't just use the door like a normal person?"

"Hey, Dick!" Jason grinned widely, eyes glittering as he looked around. "This place is wicked!"

"You sound like Gar," Dick said flatly.

"Gar's the man, so I'll take that as a compliment," Jason shrugged, just as Raven, Gar and Kory came around the corner.

"Jason!" Gar cheered and came over to slap palms with Jason, getting into some complicated handshake that made Dick's head hurt, and Raven came a little closer to jerk her head by way of a greeting, while Kory stayed where she was.

Dick wondered if he preferred it when Gar and Jason didn't actually get on all that well; it was easier when Jason just kept a wide berth and Gar was a bit indimidated and didn't really know what to say.

But it was also kind of cute to see them together.

When Dick started thinking about Gar and Jason looking cute together though, then he started thinking about the fact Gar was seventeen and Jason was twenty-one, with a four year age gap between them, wheras Dick was twenty-eight and there was a seven year age gap between them, and that made him feel a little squicky.

So he pushed that to the side and turned back to where Kory was standing, her lips pursed together as she looked over at where Jason was talking to Raven and Gar, but her eyes not quite as hard as they used to be when she looked at Jason.

"You good here?" She asked.

"Yeah," Dick said, rubbing a hand over his face, feeling drained from the lack of sleep.

"You want me to hang around? Or take them out for dinner or for the night?" Kory narrowed her eyes as she reached up and touched Dick's face, a gentle thumb against his cheek. "You look tired."

"I _am_ tired," Dick snorted and Kory shook her head, a little rebukingly, knowing that Dick didn't get much sleep on a good day, but given how fast everything had been happening in the past few weeks, he had gotten even less.

"Guess you're not going to get much sleep tonight either now," Kory arched an eyebrow as her hand dropped back to her side and she looked over Dick's shoulder, undoubtedly at Jason.

"I sleep better when he's here," Dick admitted before he could even stop himself from talking and Kory didn't bother hiding her snort of laughter.

"You're fucking whipped, D," Kory stated, without sounding even a little sorry about her statement.

Dick glared at her and she just grinned.

"Gar! Ray! I'm heading out!" She called out, stepping around Dick and heading over to where the three younger people were, and Dick turned around to watch her go over.

To his surprise, Gar and Raven were now fumbling around behind the TV, trying to make sure all the cords were in and Gar's playstation was all hooked up, and Jason was just standing next to them, not paying attention, hands shoved in his pockets and looking at Dick with eyebrows pulled together.

Dick just shrugged it off, turning to pick up one of the boxes that was scruffily labelled _Hallway Cupboard_ in what he was pretty sure was Gar's writing.

They didn't actually have a have a hallway cupboard in this apartment, but there was a large wardrobe in the spare room, so most of the things that had been in the cupboard were going to go in there, other than the towels and hand towels, which were going to go in the bathroom.

Kory shouted out that she was leaving before he heard the front door slam shut, and Dick didn't bother replying as he began taking out thick winter blankets from the box and piled them into the bottom shelf.

He heard footsteps approaching him down the carpeted hall, so he wasn't surprised when he heard more sounds behind him, someone sitting down on the edge of his desk, but he didn't turn around.

"So I don't even get a kiss hello?" Came a snarky comment after a few moments of silence past and Dick rolled his eyes, smiling a little to himself and quickly wiping it off his face before he turned around.

"Do you _want_ a kiss hello?" Dick asked, tilting his head to the side, making his expression curious even though he knew the answer.

Jason huffed and then he was coming over, reaching down and pressing his mouth against Dick's.

His lips were a little sugary-sweet, like he'd had some kind of fizzy drink before he had come over, but when he deepened the kiss and Dick's tongue stroked over Jason's, the too-sweet taste was gone and then it just tasted like his lover.

Dick reached up and gripped Jason's shirt, pulling him in a little closer, drawing out the kiss, until he heard more footsteps approaching, a lot less quiet than Jason's had been.

"Dick! Hey—can we get pizza?!" Gar appeared in the doorway, glancing around before he saw them together in front of the wardrobe, he made a face. "Gross."

"Fuck off," Jason grumbled good-naturedly.

"You keep this in mind when you and Raven share that room," Dick stated with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want to hear fucking _anything_."

Gar's face went bright red at the implication and it didn't look as though he knew what to say, but Jason piped up with a smirk.

"Aw, you're letting them share a room?" Jason teased and Dick rolled his eyes while Gar made a face.

"So? Pizza?" Gar demanded, clearly trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Isn't there a healthier option? We've had pizza the past two nights?" Dick wrinkled his nose at the idea of _more_ pizza, even though he knew that they were going to have to buy something, since everything was still all packed up.

"You can get pineapple on your half? That's a fruit?" Gar suggested and Jason made a choking sound.

"If there's any pineapple on a pizza in this house, I'm gonna leave," he stated and Dick rolled his eyes, tempted to reach over and flick him upside the head for his dramatic reaction.

"Fine, get pizza," Dick muttered, telling himself that at least he had put up _some sort_ of an argument.

They'd live on salad for the next week, once they got everything unpacked and sorted out.

Although, as soon as that idea popped into his head, he knew that was a lie, because he was working nights next week, which meant that Raven and Gar were going to be in charge of dinner, which meant it was going to be pasta, toast or pasta.

Or toast.

Raven was good at baking, but her cooking left a lot to be desired.

"Here," Jason was suddenly shoving some money at Gar—definitely more money than they needed for pizza, but Gar swiped it eagerly from his hand and was then running off down the hallway.

"They didn't need all that," Dick commented, turning back to what he had been doing before Jason had distracted him. "But thanks."

"It's fine," Jason shrugged a shoulder and moved back to sit on the edge of Dick's desk again.

Dick finished unpacking the box, then went out to get another one and unpacked that as well, Jason not helping, just sitting there quietly and watching Dick's progress, which he didn't actually mind, because it was always nice to have his company.

Raven called them when the pizza had arrived, even though both men knew since Dick had already installed cameras outside and a motion sensor in the door.

As much as he was trying to suppress the hyper-vigilance that had been battered into him in his time with Bruce, it was a hard thing to let go of.

Then they turned on the TV while Jason went to go and have a shower and Raven put on the latest episode of _Killing Eve_ as Gar got rid of the dinner rubbish.

Dick was beginning to wonder what Jason was getting up to in the shower, given it had been nearly half an hour, when Jason came around the corner, and he was wearing a dark pair of legging-type pants and a grey shirt that was a little big for him.

 _Dick's_ shirt.

The older mans eyes flashed as he took Jason in, who knew exactly what it did to Dick when he wore his clothes, and Jason gave him a teasing smirk back before flopping down onto the end of the couch, one leg hooked over the arm.

"Oh, this is the show with the killer blonde chick, right?!" He announced as he looked at what was up on screen.

They finished the episode, and Raven said that she wanted to put on another one but Gar said that he wanted to play playstation and then Raven pouted and looked at Dick and said that this was the reason that he needed to get another TV, and Dick arched his eyebrow and retorted that they could get another TV when _they_ were working and bringing in an income.

Jason just grinned, all lazy and floppy hair and soft eyes and _Dick's shirt_.

Raven and Gar played Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock over who got to pick what they were doing, and Gar won, so the ChromeCast was flicked off and the playstation was booted up.

"You, uh, want to help me with some more unpacking?" Dick asked as he looked over at Jason, and Jason tilted his head to the side, the corner of his mouth curling upward.

Raven was sitting on the floor, next to Gar with a controller in her hand, and she looked over her shoulder with her nose wrinkled, as though she knew that Dick had a lot of things on his mind, and unpacking _wasn't_ one of them.

"Sure, babe," Jason drawled and Dick barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

Raven turned her attention back to the TV, the game that Gar had put in starting to light up the screen and make music, and so Dick stood up and walked out of the lounge turning down the hallway.

Jason got up and followed after him, and as soon as he rounded the corner, he was confronted by Dick, who backed him up against the wall.

Jason _giggled_ , looking absolutely gleeful.

"Look at you—being all inappropriate in front of the children—" Jason's words were cut off as Dick's mouth came down hard on his mouth, fingers curling into the material of Jason's shirt.

Or, more correctly, Dick's shirt.

"Not children!" Came a shout from Raven in the lounge and Jason snorted into the kiss, which was _very_ attractive.

"Yick," Dick grunted as he pulled back, still holding the shirt firmly. "Come on."

Jason let himself be pulled down the hall and into the master bedroom, and Dick shut the door behind them, flipping on the light.

"Nice," Jason whistled as he looked around Dick's room, which was about as unpacked as the rest of the apartment, so his bed was all set up and it the bottom sheet stretched over the mattress, but the other blankets, the top sheet and the pillows were all stacked up at the end, the set of drawers was pushed up against the wall, but there were two boxes on top that were still filled with all of his clothes, and then there were some more boxes piled up by a doorway on the far side. "Oh, nice, your own bathroom," he noted as he walked over and looked inside the en suite. "That'll come in handy," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked back at Dick.

Dick just let out a long-suffering sigh and waved his hand at his bed.

"Help me make the bed? You _know_ how to make a bed, right?" Dick teased lightly as he walked over to the bed and started pulling the blankets and pillows off.

"It's been a while," Jason pretended to sniff. "Alfred makes all of the beds at the manor."

"No, he doesn't," Dick rolled his eyes, because of _course_ Jason thought that Alfred had nothing better to do but make his bed.

"Yes, he does," Jason retorted before pausing. "Doesn't he?"

"No," Dick replied as he began shaking out the folded sheet. "There's a maid."

"There's a _maid_?" Jason asked, his eyes widening. "I've never seen one!"

"I think that's the point," Dick shrugged, throwing the sheet across the bed, beginning to shuffle the sheet properly over the mattress and began tucking it in.

Jason watched him for another moment when he seemed to decide that he was actually going to help Dick, and he went around to the other side of the bed and helped straighten out the sheet and tuck it in, and then similarly helped with the second thin blanket and then the top duvet with it's dark blue pattern that matched the pillows he was pretty sure Donna had brought for Dick at some point.

The younger man pursed his lips together as his mind flickered between Donna and Kory, two beautiful women in Dick's life that he couldn't imagine ever admitting to feeling threatened by, and then re-directed them to only to Dick as his lover put the pillows at the top of the bed, and the flopped down, arms over his face.

"Tired?" Jason stated unnecessarily and Dick just hummed in response.

Jason laid down on the bed next to Dick, rolling up next to him and dragging down one of his arms so that he could rest his head on it.

For a few moments, they just laid there, but Jason was never good in the quiet.

"I'm pretty sure you started something back there that would be fucking impolite not to finish," his voice sounded loud in the bedroom.

Dick barked out a laugh and turned his head to the side.

"You think so?" He asked and Jason just rolled his eyes, before moving his body, sprawling out over top of Dick's, knees pressing to his hips, and mouths coming together firmly.

Dick's hands moved to rest gently at the base of Jason's back, and he could feel the heat of Jason's skin through the thin material of his shirt, not holding Jason tightly against him, just softly moving his thumbs in circles, letting Jason lead the kiss until he was ready to give up that lead to Dick.

Jason nipped at Dick's bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth before slipping his tongue between Dick's lips, but it wasn't long before he began to slow down, arching his back a little to try and press the small of his back up into Dick's hands.

"I like seeing you in my clothes," Dick commented softly as one of his hands came up to stroke through Jason's hair, fingertips gently touching Jason's cheekbone before sliding behind his neck.

"I know," Jason gave him a cheeky smirk, although just how cocky he might have intended to look was ruined by how glassy his eyes were.

The hand that was still resting against the small of Jason's back pressed down a little, as Dick ground his hips upward, and Jason's thick eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as they closed, his red lips parting.

Jason usually acted like this; like he wanted to be in charge, he wanted to be the one leading things, he wanted things to be quick and heavy and _right now_ but he always ended up giving up that lead to Dick.

Dick reached up to kiss him, their lips coming together in another heated kiss, but not one quite as fast as before.

The older man gently moved Jason, arranging him so that he was just straddling one of Dick's legs, and he lifted his leg, planting his foot on the bed, so that his thigh was pressed firmly between the apex of Jason' legs.

Jason let out a heavy sign into Dick's mouth and he squirmed for a moment, chasing after the friction, and Dick didn't stop him, but he didn't help him either, both hands just going to his ass and staying there, not squeezing or guiding, just resting there.

"Dick," Jason pulled back from Dick's mouth and made a face at him, wrinkling his nose and pouting with his spit-slick lips. "Come _on_. I wanna _come_. It's been fucking _ages_." But he also stopped moving, his body going lax over Dick's, just leaning back down to kiss him, clearly waiting for Dick to make the next move.

Dick moved slowly, rolling his hips upwards and pressing his thigh between Jason's legs and he felt the shudder run through the younger mans body at the pressure against his hard on.

Dick was hard as well, and he was glad he was in sweatpants rather than in jeans, which would have been uncomfortable, and it would have also been hard to roll their bodies together if either of them had been in denim.

He turned his fingers in, digging them into the material of Jason's pants, which he was pretty sure were loose leggings, like the ones that Raven wore, and it was easy to slide his hands under the hem and to find out the Jason wasn't wearing any type of underwear underneath.

" _Fuck_ ," Dick groaned, hands cupping Jason's ass firmly, probably verging on the edge of painful.

Jason didn't say anything, just kissed Dick and whimpered as Dick ground his thigh against him, loving every shiver and twitch that he could feel running through Jason's body, and when Dick's fingers began to trail down the crease of Jason's ass.

"You going to come like this, sweetheart?" Dick whispered against the side of Jason's face, and Jason dropped his head so that his forehead was resting against Dick's shoulder. Dick felt hot breath against his neck and he squeezed Jason's ass again. "I know you can," he murmured.

Jason's breathing hitched and he started to move in time with Dick's motions, pressing up against Dick's hands and then down against Dick's thigh, both of their breathing getting heavier and heavier.

Jason came first, his body tensing over Dick's, biting down hard into Dick's shoulder, through the shirt he was wearing.

Dick soothed him through it, rubbing the smooth skin of his ass, gently rubbing his thigh against Jason's cock through his pants as he came, and when his body relaxed, Dick pressed a soft kiss against Jason's temple.

The room was quiet for a long few beats as Jason's breathing evened out and then he rolled to the side, tucking himself up next to Dick's side, nuzzling his face against his shirt.

"Are we doing to christen every room of your new home?" Jason asked after a few minutes.

"Haven't even finished christening this one yet," Dick replied pointedly, although his smile was soft when Jason tipped his head up to look at him.

Jason attempted to roll his eyes and look as though it was _such_ a hardship to help Dick out, but then his hand was sliding underneath the elastic band of the sweatpants, and then under the band of his briefs, and he was circling his hand around Dick's cock, which was hard and the tip was already leaking.

"We're almost there," Jason mumbled, his lips closing around the spot on Dick's neck, just underneath his ear, and Dick's body tensed as Jason's hand began moving quicker.

It didn't take long before Dick's arm around Jason was tightening and his hips were beginning to snap upwards in time with Jason's pumps.

There was definitely going to be a mark left on Dick's left, even after Jason went home, and he liked the idea of that.

Dick came in his pants, all over Jason's fist, and Jason chewed down on his bottom lip hard, before pulling his hand out and licking up at the strings of come on his fingers.

" _Now_ it's christened," Jason mumbled and there was a snort from Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.  
> They make me happy xx
> 
> Twitter: CalamitySerene  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity


End file.
